


All About Us

by Hell_Stark



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble Collection, M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Stark/pseuds/Hell_Stark
Summary: Tentang Gregory Stark dan Anthony Stark, serta hubungan mereka yang terlalu rumit dan kacau. Kumpulan drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel Ultimate (c) Marvel

Gregory tak pernah peduli dengan kata tabu. Buatnya selama itu dapat mencapai tujuannya ia tak segan melewati batas norma. _Amoral_ kata Fury, ketika menjelaskan tentang putra sulung Stark itu. Gregory tega membunuh, melakukan _human experimen_ , menyingkirkan semua orang yang berada di jalannya.   
  
Jadi tak heran jika Gregory Stark membiarkan perasaan terlarang tumbuh terhadap adiknya. Menjadi obsesi dalam dirinya. Gregory mencintai Tony Stark.   
  
Namun, Anthony Stark seperti ibunya. Sentimental. Perasa. Terlalu punya empati yang tinggi. Adiknya itu tak pernah menyukai semua hal yang Gregory lakukan.   
  
Jadi Greg pun memanipulasi perasaannya dengan kebencian. Rival. Persaingan. Agar ia bisa menahan tangannya untuk tak menggapai sang adik. Melepaskan nafsu untuk merengkuh tubuh saudaranya.   
  
Hanya saja yang Gregory tidak tahu, Tony Stark selalu menginginkan kakaknya. Satu-satunya hal tabu yang ia siap menyebrangnya. Itu sebabnya ia menyukai wanita dan pria pirang. Iri sekaligus mendambakan hubungan Wanda dan Pietro. Ia ingin seperti si kembar itu, tapi ia sangat tahu Greg membencinya.  
  
Jadi Tony menghiraukan perasaannya. Membiarkan nafsunya terlepas pada pria dan wanita pirang tanpa nama.   
  
Jika keduanya meneriakan nama satu sama lain di tempat berbeda, mereka tak pernah membahasnya.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Gregory Stark hanya benci dua orang. Steve Rogers dan Thor Odinson.

Dua orang yang membuat adiknya, Tony Stark, membagi perhatiannya dari dirinya. Gteg tidak suka Tony memperhatikan orang lain, Tony adalah adiknya, miliknya. Pusat perhatian Tony adalah dirinya. Gregory Stark, sang kakak yang jenius, yang tak terkalahkan. 

Apa bagusnya si kapten tua dan dewa palsu itu. Mereka hanya otak otot tak berguna. Tony Stark suka pada pengetahuan, kejeniusan. Adiknya menyukai apa yang ada pada dirinya. 

Namun, Tony bahkan tak memberitahunya tentang penyakit ganas yang menyerang otaknya. Tony tak mau mempercayainya tentang hal yang paling penting menyerang dirinya. Justru malah memberitahu dua orang yang bukan siapa-siapa. Tony lebih percaya pada dua orang itu. 

Gregory Stark berjanji akan membunuh kedua orang itu jika mereka berani menyakiti adiknya. Menyentuh seujung jari saja, maka hilang mereka dari muka bumi.

 

[ Edit ](https://www.facebook.com/Hell13th/allactivity#)

 


	3. My Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark hanya milik Gregory Strak, seberapapun seringnya Tony meniduri semua orang.

Gregory Stark memandang jijik pada saudara kembarnya yang masih berbaring tengkurap di atas kasur, membiarkan selimut berkemul di bawah tubuh telanjangnya. Gregory bisa mecium bau seks menguar di kamar itu, pangkal hidungnya berkerut tak suka.

"Kau benar-benar pelacur! Heran kenapa ayah lebih memilihmu dibandingkanku."

Tony tak mempedulikan kata-kata menyakitkan kakaknya itu, sudah terbiasa. Ia hanya merenggangkan tubuhnya, meski akhirnya terhenti karena pinggulnya sakit.

"Mereka benar-benar kasar, _eh_?"

Tony tersenyum puas, rasa nyeri di tubuhnya seperti hadiah setimpal buatnya. Gregory hanya mendengus tak percaya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar kamar Tony. Menghadap pada taman belakang rumah yang kini menjadi markas Avengers.

"Meniduri dua kolegamu sekaligus? Selanjutnya siapa yang akan kau ajak ke kamarmu? Si pemanah? Si kembar? Atau sepasang Pym? Mungkin juga kau telah mendiru Fury? Memohon untuk dijamah?"

"Eww... kau tahu begini pun aku masih pilih-pilih, yang benar saja si mata satu tua itu. Kalau Clint? Kalau dia mau, dia pirang lagi pula."

Alis Greg terangkat satu, ia melirik pada wajah saudaranya yang kini menatapnya penuh tantang. Menantangnya untuk menggunakan otaknya agar menghubungkan titik-titik tanda yang Tony katakan. Namun Greg tak perlu berpikir, ia sudah menebaknya sejak ia melangkah masuk ke kamar itu. Bahkan jauh sebelumnya ketika sang kapten dan _demigod_ keluar dari kamar adiknya di pagi hari atau mungkin sejak awal mereka sadar akan ikatan di antara mereka. Saudara kembar yang mitosnya selalu tak pernah bisa dipisahlan.

Gregory berbalik dan melangkah mendekat ke kasur, jarinya bergerak menelusuri dagu Tony. Membiarkan adiknya terlena dengan sentuhan sang kakak. Ia mengangkat wajah saudaranya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Membawanya pada ciuman kasar yang lebih seperti aduan gigi. Namun Tony tak peduli, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher kakaknya membiarkan ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakulan adalah hal tabu, bahwa segala tentang hubungan mereka melanggar batas norma. Namun, keluarga Stark tak pernah normal. Mereka dididik untuk saling berkompetisi, saling diadu hingga sang ayah bosan dan memilih satu di antara mereka. Howard memilih Tony bukan karena Ten Ring, ia memilihnya karena Greg pasti memebenci pilihannya. Howard tahu Greg tak suka adiknya dimanipulasi, bahwa kelemahan Greg adalah Tony. Tony Stark yang brilian dan mempunyai hati besar dan berharga melebihi emas. Tony Stark yang harusnya tak berada dalam genggaman sang ayah bahkan setelah ia mati.   
  
"Kau begitu menjijikan Tony, mau meniduri kakakmu juga, _huh_?"  
  
Greg menjamah tubuh Tony, menciumu lehernya dan tubuhnya. Membuat peta jejak kepemilikan.  
  
"Kalau begitu bukankah kau sama saja, Greg? Kau telah mengotori adikmu dengan bercumbu begini."  
  
"Kau itu pelacur Tony, pelacur milikku. Pelacur nakal yang menggodai rekannya untuk dijamah karena sang kakak jarang memperhatikannya."  
  
Tony mendesah menikmati kata-kata cacian. _Foreplay_ kata-kata kotor karena mereka terlalu kacau. Bahkan gila. Orang waras mana yang tidur dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri?  
  
"Greg... _ku mohon... ah_... aku ingin kau!"  
  
Tony mengelinjang ketika Greg menyetuh gerbang lubang miliknya, hanya sentuhan kecil sengaja membuat sang adik untuk memohon.  
  
"Tak puaskah ditiduri _super soldier_ dan _demigod_? Kau masih ingin aku merusak lubang kotormu ini? Ingin kakakmu merusaknya supaya kau tak lagi memohon diisi penis rekanmu lagi?"  
  
"Oh Greg!"  
  
Greg menjenggut rambut gelap Tony, membuat sang adik menatapnya di antara kabut nafsu. Ia tersenyum, adiknya terlihat kacau dan indah.   
  
"Adik kecilku sang pelacur, mohonlah apa yang kau mau."  
  
" _Fuck me... please!_ "  
  
Dan itulah yang Gregory lakukan. Tony selalu dapat apa yang diinginkannya. Greg akan memastikan hal itu terjadi. Karena pada kenyatannya Greg pun sadar, ia telah dimanipulasi oleh sang adik. Tony stark tidaklah seinosen itu, adiknya sama seorang manipulator. Keluarga Stark adalah manipulator, karena hanya demikian mereka bisa bertahan. Pelajaran pertama didikian sang ayah.


End file.
